


Fire and Fury

by Lennard_2507



Series: Fire and Fury [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Rare Pairings, Stannerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennard_2507/pseuds/Lennard_2507
Summary: With Daenerys' armies invading the North after Stannis' victory against lord Roose Bolton, the two claimants to the Iron Throne now rival eachother for power. Which one of them will win? Stannis Baratheon and his Red God, or Daenerys Targaryen and her three dragons? Or perhaps, a different solution..





	1. Fire and Fury I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adramakhaleesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adramakhaleesi/gifts).



The Northern lords were all arguing between themselves in the great hall. Wyman Manderly was shouting something to Mors Umber, spitting out his food as he screamed an insult nobody could fully hear. The mountain clansmen were on the edge of jumping to eachothers throats from the other side at the table too. And on the main seat at the head of the great hall sat Stannis, his head resting on one of his hands, looking over the chaos and grinding his teeth. He slammed his cup down on the table three times, shouting "ENOUGH!" The whole hall went silent for the king.

Daenerys Targaryen had landed in the North with her army of unsullied and sellswords. After a smashing victory at Meereen when she came in flying on Drogon, her armies took possession of the Ironborn ships, using them to finally sail to Westeros. The Dreadfort had already fallen to them and her eyes were focused on Winterfell too. "Daenerys Targaryen must be pushed back into the sea!" Lord Wyman screamed, yet Rickon Stark silenced him. Finally the king spoke. "After Bolton, now the last Targaryen comes to take the North. It seems like Winterfell is a gem to all. Ironborn, Starks, Boltons, Targaryens. Are your crypts what draws them to me, or is it that Weirwood tree in the godswood?" Stannis did not speak lightly of that tree. He wanted to burn it, but that would mean losing all support of the North in his war.

"For now we need not to worry about Tommen the usurper and his whore mother Cersei Lannister. The Moat still stands. Daenerys is of more pressing concerns as we speak." His jaw muscles were moving as he spoke, grinding ever so eagerly, for the king was angered. "She has the numbers. My army is tired and weakened while hers is the opposite. And not to mention Unsullied too, slave soldiers who have had the best training a soldier can ever have." He continued on. "I need to take my throne yet other usurpers appear to cast me down on the way there." The king turned to his hand on the right. "Lord Hand, what did the letter say that we recieved this morning?" Davos Seaworth reached for his pocket and got out a parchment with a broken seal attached to it. He handed it over to his king. Stannis unfolded it and read it out loud.

"To the usurper Stannis of the house Baratheon,  
I have landed in the lands belonging to your newly pledged bannermen, those who defied my father and aided in his downfall, like you have so long ago. Yet however, as the true heir to the Iron Throne and rightful queen of all Seven Kingdoms i too know mercy. I will give you a chance to bend your knee to be and pledge your armies to my cause, and you will be allowed to retain your position as lord paramount of the Stormlands.  
Signed, Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

The room nearly exploded into arguments. Lords and ladies alike began yelling various things, and Stannis once again had to silence them all. "Her letter is a foul lie, and poison to the ears of any who reads it." He took a deep breath. "Yet i am forced to arrange a meeting with her however. Such a meeting with Renly resulted in his death before, mayhaps we have the same amount of luck here. Recently i have been having a lack of that luck however." He made a fuat fist of his right hand. The only luck he recently had was the battle of ice in which his forces crushed the Freys in the snow. That battle inspired many to follow him to Winterfell, and it was but a matter of time until the northmen turned on Roose Bolton and handed him over to Stannis, naked and afraid. He was resting in a cell now, alongside his bastard son, waiting for the king's justice to punish him.

Most of the Northern lords agreed with the meeting. Of course, they had no other choice. Mayhaps a more peaceful solution could be arranged. One that would benefit the two of them. Stannis briefly considered a marriage proposal. Selyse died at the Nightfort. Of a cold, the men said, yet the Nightfort always had a bad reputation. But such stories were all nonsense.

"The meeting shall take place near Hornwood. We chose neutral ground, and no real armies should be involved in this meeting. Neither will her dragons." The dragons are what scared Stannis the most. They would destroy his armies and burn Winterfell to the ground. "I shall take my hand with me, and lord Stark, and lord Wyman, if he is able to ride a horse that is." Some lord chuckled, and Wyman looked at the king with an angry look. "Do i need to remind your grace of my part in the war for the north?" He said. Stannis shook his head. "I know your importance Manderly. Do not speak to me of participation or rewards. My few loyal bannermen of the south already know how slacking i am on that subject." He intended to hand out castles to them, but lord Snow had advised against it however.

"I intend to leave my daughter here to rule in my absence. She knows what i would do in her position, so do not doubt her capability." A silent threat to anybody who doubted Shireen's ability to rule. Stannis stood up from his chair and left the hall. This meeting was done for. He now had to prepare for a more important one that could very well mean the end of his campaign. Lady Melisandre was in his room when he entered, staring into the flames. "My king," she spoke, "i have seen you in my flames." Stannis narrowed his eyes. "Speak up woman. Don't trick me with your lies." He took off his crown of flames and rested it on a desk. "The dragon queen, she was in my visions too. I saw her, wearing a large crown of flames. I saw you, with dragon wings, burning, your grace. The sky was full of fire, and your eyes were too." 

Stannis grinded his teeth. "Something tells me your visions might be wrong and delusional. Is your Red God even real? Or is he simply toying with me, like a tool to be used for whatever dirty task he has in mind?" Melisandre only smiled. "I can only try my best to read his words, your grace." "Well try harder. And leave me be." He said, pointing to the door. "Very well my king." She made a small bow and left him alone to think.


	2. Fire and Fury II

Flayed men burn, she thought, as Drogon released his flames over the outer walls of the Dreadfort. The men on top of the walls, mostly unexperienced or old, stood no chance against her armies. She had read a tale of a Stark king who waited two years outside of these walls, yet it only took her a couple hours to get inside. House Bolton was cast down by this Stannis Baratheon, but their keep helt in defiance. Stannis simply did not have the time to come and take it from them.

Most of the men inside had died in battle, but some were captured by her unsullied. The banners of house Bolton, a red flayed man on a pink field, where pulled down and replaced with Targaryen ones. Daenerys had positioned herself in the main halls when the last couple of survivors were led in. "You stand in the precense of Daenerys Stormborn of the house Targaryen, First of her name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the First Men and the Rhoynar, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons!" Her young handmaiden Missandei proclaimed.

Eight men had survived the attack. Two more survived but died the day before of the wounds they obtained in battle. One by one they knelt in front of the dragon. Dany had to keep up the strong and fiersome act, but deep inside she did not want to face those that were hurt by her doing. It felt like hours before she managed to muster the courage to talk to them. "You have all fought against house Targaryen for many years now. Yesterday, and during the Usurper's rebellion so many years ago against my fa-" "Whore!" One of them shouted as he walked closer towards her seat. He would have hit her if it was not for Daario. How quickly he reached for a knife to kill. Moments later and she would have been on the other end of it.

Dany took a deep breath. Show them no fear, a dragon has none. "You will all get the same fate if you refuse to accept me as your new ruler. I tolerate no disloyalty during my reign, and my reign just started." Her voice carried anger with it, but smelled of fear. The seven remaining prisoners bent their knee to her and were guided away. She was allowed to breathe again. To show weakness. Meereen did not allow that but here in Westeros away from all the Ghiscari she could. "Ser Barristan," she said. The old knight, always on her side, turned his head towards her chair. "Your grace?" She sighed. "What can you tell me about this.. Stannis Baratheon?" She had heard of him before. He was the last remaining original king of the war in Westeros involving five kings. "Lord Stannis is a stubborn man your grace. He sieged Dragonstone when you were but a babe. He would've gotten you was it not for Willem Darry. Stannis was rewarded with the island himself, but he found it an insult. So far he's always had trouble with his brothers. Renly, the younger one, even declared himself king. He died rather fast however, some say Stannis did that." "Do you believe that?" Ser Barristan chuckled. "They say he was assassinated by a woman. Most say that, and i think that is true. I've known Stannis, he might have disliked him but he would never kill him unless he HAD to."

Daenerys nodded. Stannis would have to be dealt with fast. "How fast can we march towards Winterfell?" She said, turning to Daario and Grey Worm. "A week or three i'd say." Daario somply replied. Grey Worm agreed. "Your grace, Stannis is an experienced commander. Even with dragons.. we would have major losses.." Ser Barristan was right. "Perhaps a meeting with him would result in a more peaceful less destructive solution your grace?" A meeting with Stannis, an idea she already hated.

\----------------------------------------

Daenerys and her company arrived late. Barristan told her that she should never be the first to arrive. Stannis was there however. In the distance she could see a large company of knights waiting, and he himself was sitting at a table in the middle of the field. From the looks of it, Stannis looked like an old angry man all the time. His dark eyes and angry look made her feel uncomfortable, but she had to remain confident and strong, for the sake of her people. Daenerys ordered her company to stay back as she dismounted her own horse and walked towards the table, where an empty chair was prepared for her. "Lord Stannis," she said, sitting down. She could see his jaw muscles grinding. "That is KING Stannis for you. Every law in Westeros says so." He said, visibly annoyed. "Laws that limit women like me. That throne was made by my ancestor. Not yours." "My grandmother was a Targaryen. But i did not come to discuss basic laws. I had not planned to come here at all, was it not for the dragons. Those beasts are a threat to me." This would not be a light conversation at all. "I see you brought your most trusted advisors with you. An exiled Kingsguard knight, an eunuch, an imp and a sellsword. Such a peculiar company." He said, looking past her towards the men in the distance.

Was that an insult, mock or joke? Stannis made it unclear what his intentions were. "And what of yours? A fat lord, a child and a smuggler. Nothing different than mine." Stannis brushed away her retaliation. Instead he reached for the two cups on the table. She hadn't even noticed the cups and a can of water. He filled the two of them and handed her one. He added a pinch of salt to his own. Was he going to poison her? Poison was a woman's weapon, it was said. Yet she still waited for him to take a first drink of it. "Let us make this unpleasant meeting as quick as possible, shall we?" She said. He narrowed his eyes. "Very well then. Stand up and bend your knee for your rightful king and i will grant you my previous hold of Dragonstone once i win the war. You lost your claim the day Robert took the Iron Throne from your father, the mad king." "Never." She bluntly said. She would never give him what he desired. Not the throne that was hers. All the pain she had been through to give it up to him? Never. She deeply hated this man already, and so did he, but somewhere deep down inside her she was fascinated by him.

Stannis showed her his teeth, grinding. "This meeting is a waste of time then. Need i remind you of basic laws?" He was about to say something else but was cut short by a sight of Drogon, who arrived at the field. Dany knew he would come, but not when. The look on Stannis' face was not what she had hoped for. He looked nothing like she expected. Surprised yes, but not intimidated. "Dragons?! Those foul beasts were supposed to be left out of this!" He said, standing up and reaching for his sword. Stannis drawed it and Dany was forced to cover her eyes with an arm, because the light coming from it was brighter than the sun. "Don't make me drench Lightbringer in dragon blood. Keep your beast away from me." He threatened. She stood up too. "Do not worry, i control my dragon Drogon." Drogon had landed on the field, and came closer to the two of them. Stannis had Lightbringer in his hand as a defense, but Drogon did not feel intimidated. Instead he came closer to the man, and for some reason Stannis could not keep his eyes off of the beast. "I saw the skulls in the Red Keep once, long ago, but never had i thought i would see a living dragon.." He raised his left hand and lowered Lightbringer, slowly touching the enormous beast. Drogon felt comfortable with that.

"He never lets others touch him. How?!" For a moment she forgot who she was talking to. Stannis slipped out of the moment and backed away. "This meeting was indeed a waste of time. But for the sake of our blood holding that of the dragon, i will give you time to reconsider." He sheathed Lightbringer and turned his back on her, walking away.


	3. Fire and Fury III

Stannis was leaning over a table. On it laid a map of the north, with small wooden pieces representing the armies. He hadn't left the encampment yet. Neither did Daenerys Targaryen. Lord Manderly was arguing with Mors Umber about what the best move was. Mors proposed them to lay siege to the Dreadfort while Manderly wanted to fall back to White Harbor. Their arguing became louder and louder over time until Stannis put a stop to it. "Silence you fools. I cannot think with your gibbering on the background." He sunk back in his thoughts again. Daenerys had her army, her dragons. Her slave soldiers might not be used to the cold, but the king's army was tired of war by now. Not much motivation to fight would result in a failure and defeat. And after so long, defeat was something the king was not looking forward to. "Your grace, we need to make the first move, else we'll die in battle!" Mors Umber shouted. Stannis sniffed. "I faces worse odds. At Storm's End, Renly came at me with a force of twenty thousand men nearly. I came out victorious. At the Wall, i came at Mance Rayder though he had over thirty times my men. I came out victorious. At the Crofter's village, my men were tired, cold and near death. Frey and Bolton came at me with three thousand men. Yet again, i came out victorious. And today, Daenerys Targaryen comes at me with eight thousand men as well as three full grown dragons. I WILL come out victorious. I am meant to be, damn it." He slammed a fist on the table.

"I have a task meant for only one person." The king spoke, pointing at lord Davos Seaworth. "Smuggler, you've slipped into Storm's End twice. Im asking you once again to slip behind enemy lines. And bring a cargo back to me. It will be your greatest task ever given to you. But you will succeed, for the sake of the kingdom. For the sake of your king."

Davos Seaworth froze in place. He did not expect to be involved in strategical talks. "Your grace, forgive me, but what is it i need to get?" He said, confused. King Stannis saw him reaching for his sack of knucklebones, only to find it missing from his neck. A habit Davos needed to let go now that he lost them. Stannis looked around the room to his bannermen. "Leave us." He said, and they did. Mors and Wyman gave eachother an angry look when they left the king's tent. "Daenerys Targaryen is your cargo, smuggler." He said. Davos gave him an odd look. "Are you asking me to smuggle a queen out of her camp?" Stannis nodded. "You've done similar things in the past. Now im asking you to do this too." The hand of the king struggled with finding the words to make a sentence. "But.. but that's impossible all by myself." Stannis chuckled. "Which is why i'll be sending ser Bryon Brackwell with you. He's an agile man, easily dissapears into the crowd. You'll have good use of him." Davos nodded. "If that is what you command me to do you grace, i'll try my best." Stannis frowned. "Do not try ser. Succeed at it. It was not trying that got me where i am right now."

The success of his smuggler depended on the guards of Daenerys. During the night perhaps, they would be a little bit tired. Although the reputation of Unsullied proved otherwise..

\------------------------------------

It was a cold night. Snow came down on the encampment. King Stannis sat in his own tent close to the fire, trying to figure out it's mysterious ways and see any form of vision in it. But to no avail, he saw none. He thought of Justin Massey, the knight he sent to Essos to gather sellswords for him. Twenty thousand to be precise. That was when Winterfell still belonged to the Boltons, and he was still at risk. Of course, he was now too, but with a larger army. Stannis did not think lightly of ser Justin Massey. Mayhaps he would succeed, but he was sceptical of it. While he was looking into the fire, Cleyton Suggs entered the tent. "Your grace, it's the smuggler. He and the knight returned." Stannis turned away from the fire. "Very well then. Let them come." He said. After awhile, Davos Seaworth and Bryon Brackwell entered the tent together with a woman with her hands and feet tied together. Bryon and Davos wore Unsullied armor to blend in with the soldiers during the change of guard. They then took her during the night, sneaking from tent to tent. "Your grace, the dragon queen." Ser Bryon said, pulling the sack off of her head to reveal the face of Daenerys Targaryen. He had never seen her from this close. The stories said she was pretty, but Stannis was surprised by her beauty. Her Targaryen features showed prominently. The silver hair reaching down from her head. The pale skin combined with her violet eyes. Eyes he stared in for a long time. They were filled with anger right now.

"Release me at once!" She said, nearly spitting in her face. Stannis sat down in his chair again. "Untie her, and leave us." He said. "She might have invaded the North, but she's still a lady." Ser Bryon cut the ropes off of her and left the tent together with Cleyton Suggs and Davos Seaworth. He gave the dragon queen a long look when he exited. "Thank you." She said, but her tone gave away she didn't mean it. Stannis stood up and reached for two cups and a goblet of wine. "He poured himself and her some. As much as he had a dislike of it, this night he would need it. "I must apoligize for this.. action. I will have you know i much preffered a different solution, but alas, there was no reasoning with you. In public at least. Here in my tent, you are save." She took a sip of her wine. "Im in the middle of a camp full of my enemies. Im not save at all. Who says you won't have my head any moment?" He could see the fear in her eyes. During the meeting too, but she kept herself strong and proud. But shields break after some time, and so would she. "I could, but im not a dishonorable man. Eddard Stark saw that. He died for that. I intend to forge a peace between us now. Both of us hold a strong claim on that throne we both fight for. You have your Targaryen blood, i have mine, as well as the fact that after Robert it is i who the throne should belong to." He stopped for a moment. "Why would we not join our forces? You've seen me with that dragon of yours. You and i, we're not so different after all. Bend your knee to me now, and i'll have you.. as my wife."

As much as he did not like this option, it was a very obvious and profidable one. Eight thousand unsullied and 3 dragons on his side would mean the end of the war. And Daenerys' blood would only solidify his claim on the throne and cease any doubts about it as well. He could see the girl desired him. As much as she did not want to, he could see it. And as much as he himself did not want to, he felt somewhat the same. "You're a madman, Stannis Baratheon. To think a woman of my status would accept such an insane proposal." She said coldly. Stannis grinded his teeth. "Very well then, i'll have your head this morning, traitor. You'll serve as an example to the realm. I refuse to tolerate more than one king or queen in my realm!"


	4. Fire and Fury IV

Daenerys' cell was made up of a simple tent Stannis had set up for her. She might have been his prisoner, but he treated her as if she was a noblewoman. Her tent was warm, had a bed, a table with food and water on it, and much more. She had a chair to sit in when she desired to. Stannis had guards posted around the tent, she knew that. Every hour or two one of them came in to check. They also asked her if she had changed her mind. Dany was a dragon, and a dragon did not answer to sheep, and thus she refused to talk. Once i am out of this foul prison cell, i will take your head traitor, she thought, sitting on the bed.

After a couple hours, much to her surprise, it was Stannis himself and one of his guards who entered the tent. The stern look on his face made her feel somewhat intimidated, but she kept eye contact all the time. Looking away would mean a loss. He took her chair and sat down in it. The guard stationed himself behind the chair, something Stannis had not agreed with. He turned around to him. "Ser Corlys, i am not in need of your services right now. Please wait outside the tent." Corlys was ready to protest against that decision, but Stannis silenced him right away. "If you percieve this young girl for a threat then you're delusional ser. I look old but i can surely overpower such a girl." Ser Corlys Penny reluctantly left the tent, and Stannis turned his attention towards Daenerys again. She felt his look weight down heavily on her.

"Have you reconsidered my offer?" He said to her. Now was the time to be brave, to be a dragon. Dragons have stags as meals, she could be stronger than Stannis, right? "N-no, i will never marry you.." Her voice was a lot less confident than her mind was. Something Stannis noticed. He narrowed his eyes, and she could see his jawmuslces grind. "Do i frighten you child?" He said, standing up from the chair he was sitting in. "You fool. Very well then. You have made your decision. You chose wrong, and you will suffer for it. Tomorrow i will give you one final chance to reconsider. If not, i will have to douse Lightbringer into your blood." He turned around and walked out of the tent, seemingly angered. Dany could breathe again.

That night, she seemed a bit less confident of herself. A dragon had to remain strong. She was a dragon, she had to be strong too. Yet Dany did not feel as strong as before. Sitting on the side of her bed, she could not sleep. A sudden cold crept down her back. As if a finger rested on her shoulder. "A burning stag Daenerys.." A familiar voice spoke. 'Quaithe', Dany thought. Yet when she turned her head around mere visions of a woman from Qarth flashed through her mind, and nothing more. "Quaithe? Tell me what i need to do. Help me." She asked, looking around the now seemingly much darker room. "The winged boar. He will be your guidance Daenerys." That did not make much sense to her. "Will he save me from death?" She whispered. The voice of Quaithe was now all around her. "Only you can, Daenerys. It is still your choice.." Dany knew what that meant. "Is-is there no other way?" She spoke. The silence in the room felt like a dagger through her heart. Quaithe was gone again, back to the shadows and mysteries that lived behind her mask.

The next morning it was ser Clayton Suggs who came for her. He was a mean looking knight and had little respect for her, waking her up from a sleep that was way too short for her. He allowed her to get dressed yes, but grabbed her arm afterwards and pulled her out of the tent. "The dragon whore!" He screamed loudly, laughing. So did others while he dragged her with him past many tents until they came upon the one of Stannis Baratheon himself. Ser Cleyton pushed her inside. Stannis was there, she knew. She knew what she had to do in order to survive. Quaithe told her that. She found the king, ready to leave his tent, and execute her. On his hip hang Lightbringer, a sword she had heard things about. Good AND bad. Stannis sniffed. "Your final hour has arrived, unless you choose wisely. The choice is yours." He gave her a mean look, and finally, Daenerys Targaryen bent down on one knee in front of Stannis Baratheon. "I have chosen to accept your offer." She hated him, and everything about him, but couldn't bring herself to truly hate him. From now on her life would be hard, and so would his. This would never truly work as it had with Khal Drogo, but as a queen she had to do what was best for her people.

Stannis seemed somewhat surprised. "Very.. well then." He unsheated Lightbringer from his sheath, and placed it on her shoulder. "I hereby pardon you of all your past crimes, Daenerys of the house Targaryen. You may rise." He sheated the blade again, and the world became a darker place again. She rose to her feet again. "We shall seal this alliance soon enough with a marriage. For now you will stay here with me until the marriage. After that we can move on. I've wasted too much time in the North. There is a war in the south that needs my focus. Our focus. The Iron Throne needs to be conquered, and if i am not mistaken, i now have access to three full grown dragons to aid us in this war." And Daenerys saw Stannis bring up a tiny smile, something Stannis was not known for.


	5. Fire and Fury V

Surprisingly, the young dragon queen had accepted his offer for a marraige alliance. He had not expected her to take such an action. She seemed arrogant and stubborn. The latter one a trait he too had according to many. Today was no day like any other. A small marraige would be enough. Merely to make it official. No need for useless nonesense, not during a war. They were to be wed on the field in front of the encampment. Stannis had send word to Daenerys' encampment and had her enforce the demands he made. They could attend the wedding, or at least her foremost advisors and bannermen. But merely to witness how he sealed their alliance. Less pleased he was with the dragons, dangerous tools of war that had to be kept under close control.

Stannis found himself standing at the altar with the girl in front of him. Her face showed him no pleasure, as he predicted. He took no pleasure in this action either, which she knew too. The septon spoke his vows and the two of them pledged their loyalty and love to eachother. Stannis cloaked her and afterwards the crowd clapped. Stannis had ordered some wine and food for his men, but no proper wedding feast. Something ser Cleyton Suggs and Godry Farring were dissapointed about. They set at the table the king sat at. "Your grace, look around you. These lesser lords think you a selfish beggar, not sparing any food for his highborn guests." Cleyton remarked. "Ser Cleyton, i do not intend to waste any more time in this godforsaken field. Had it not been for my wife, i would have been battling in the Riverlands already. I have a war to fight, and a kingdom to save before it's too late." Stannis resumed his dinner, and brushed Suggs and Farring off. "The dragons, do they fight well?" He asked Daenerys, and turned his head towards her. "All three of them deadly creatures. I trained them to become such." Stannis spat. "Dangerous they are. Uncontrollable. Dragons died years ago. I was sceptical when i heard the tales. Any man who believes in rumours and bases his actions off of those is a fool. Now i have seen them however. Fascinating beasts. They will serve well during the war. Mayhaps carry victory with them."

The look of disgust on Daenerys' face said him enough. "You mean to use MY dragons in your stupid wars?!" Stannis grinded his teeth. "Dragons are bred for that sole purpose. Of course i mean to use them for such goals. Cersei Lannister would not hesistate to use them to her advantage. If i have an army and i do not use it to my advantage, that makes me a fool. What for a king am i then?" He stood up from the table. "Im ending this." He said, not caring if she heard or not. The king drawed the attention of his guests to him and announced the end of the feast. "Return to your duties, great or small. Do not forget, we are still at war. The Lannisters will not wait around for long." Ser Richard Horpe escorted the king and his queen back to their tent. Stannis allowed her to enter first, and turned to Ser Richard. "Stay here ser." He commanded the man. Horpe nodded and took his position, and Stannis entered the tent. He hung his cloak on a chair nearby and sat down at the table she was sitting down at. "We sat here earlier too. Yesterday was it not? Under a different situation. How foes can turn into friends." Daenerys seemed displeased. "We are no friends, you and i. You forced me to marry you." Stannis nodded. "I did. Not by choice. Yet we must make due with what we have Daenerys." He arose from his chair. "It is time." He simply said. Now followed a less pleasant part of their marriage ritual. Something she did not seem so eager of either. Daenerys sighed and stood up. "Very well then, my king." She obeyed his orders, and afterwards they both slept in different tents again.

The next day the tents of all the gathered forces of the king and queen were being packed up. Stannis walked through the encampment together with numerous knights, followed by Daenerys. "Those dragons of yours, where do you keep them?" He asked, looking back at her. "I take it you want to see them? Closeby. In the valley north of here." Stannis sniffed. "Very well then, let us go there now." They made their way to the horses, and traveled to the valley where all three of Daenerys' dragons were. A ridge overlooking it gave Stannis a clear view of them. "Interesting. Such strong fierce beasts. They'll strike fear into the hearts of all my enemies." "Ours. Our enemies." Daenerys corrected him. He gave her a quick glance, but nothing more. "Very well then, i want to see them up close." He dismounted his horse and the party made its way down to the dragons themselves. The few Unsullied there let them pass. Rhaegal was closest to the king, and seemed rather silent and shy.

He kept his hand on his sword at all times. Dragons were unpredictable. "I can approach him?" Daenerys nodded. She too watched closely as he did so. Rhaegal merely looked at him, but took no such actions to attack him, or even avoid him. As a matter of fact, he seemed rather interested in Stannis. The king walked closer to him step by step, raising his hand to place it on his mouth. Rhaegal let it happen, and Stannis almost touched him. Daenerys appeared behind him. "Such magnificent beasts.." He whispered. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the dragon's skin. "I had never imagined myself touching a dragon. You say you ride these?" He turned towards Daenerys. "I do yes, but that is because i am their mother." Stannis sniffed. "Mother? These came from eggs gifted to you. I am their king. I subdued men greater than dragons, i can subdue this dragon too. Does it have a name?" "He. Does he have a name. Rhaegal is his name." Stannis nodded and looked for a place to climb onto the dragon's back.

As if this was natural for Rhaegal, he lowered his wing, allowing Stannis to climb on. Reluctantly he did so. Sitting on a dragon made him feel uneasy, and he had to hold on to the horns on his back. "You fly on these? Surprising. It does not seem like a sturdy mount, much unlike a horse. This reptile is no thing for me. Mayhaps i can find riders willing to ri-" He was cut short by Rhaegal, who suddenly arose and jumped into the air, flapping his mighty wings to get higher, and off he was, with Stannis on his back. The king had a hard time holding on, and when he looked down he saw his men running around, as well as Daenerys.

After a short struggle in the skies, he figured out how to fly Rhaegal, and how to hold on well, and he led the beast back into the valley, landing it savely. He dismounted the beast, and brushed the dust from his cloak. "An unexpected flight, to say the least. This dragon, Rhaegal, a mighty beast. He listened to my commands. I controlled him." Dany was confused. "H-how did he do that? He never let anybody near him save for me. How?! Why you?" Stannis chuckled. "He sensed my Targaryen blood no doubt. It runs through my veins, like it runs through yours. Do you need see now Daenerys, why we make an unstoppable match?"


	6. Fire and Fury VI

Our advancement is going quickly now. King Stannis and Queen Daenerys have united their forces, although we seem to have some disputes amongst the men. I overheard ser Byron Brackwell saying that he'd rather have the Red Woman as queen, and ser Cleyton Suggs has little respect for Daenerys. Stannis himself doesn't seem all too fond of her either. I hear the two often arguing about matters.  
We've set up a siege of The Crossings. Lord Walder Frey will be done with soon. I think Stannis wants to storm the castle. Tell the children that i'll be home soon. The war will end soon too, hopefully. If you hear any word of this Aegon Targaryen closing in, take the children and flee to Braavos. He's a dangerous man."

Davos laid down the feather. Gods, poor Marya. All alone with his children on Cape Wrath, while Aegon invaded the Stormlands. He folded the parchment to a letter and grabbed a lit candle. The hot wax dripped onto the paper, and Davos used the king's seal to mark it. Outside his tent he handed it to a guard. "Have this delivered to the ravenry. I want it sent away." The man nodded and off he went. Davos studied his walk for a couple moments before turning his attention westwards again. The Crossing, a powerful keep made up of two stone towers and a large bridge. Stannis' men had set up camp on the eastbank, while Riverlords set up camp at the westbank. Finally Stannis had supporters from both the North and the Riverlands. After Daenerys was dealt with, the king sent ravens to the Northern houses, as well as the Riverlords. A couple of them answered. The minor ones. No Blackwoods, no Brackens. No Mootons either. Piper, Vance, and both branches, and Smallwood came. They only had so many men, but they did blockade the westbank.

Walking towards the tent of the king and queen, he could already hear arguing. Davos reached for his knucklebones, but grasped in thin air as always. He felt incomplete without them. Stannis questioned him many times as to why he kept them around his neck. Davos did it to remember. To remember what Stannis did for him. Yes, he cut off the tips of his fingers, but he made him what he was today. Ironic, a smuggler who rose to hand. Deep inside him still ran the blood of smugglers nonetheless. Not even lordship could change that. "-and that is exactly what the problem always is!" He heard Stannis yell, the moment he walked into the tent. "Your rash decisions have only led to a bad reputation, for the both of us! Damn you woman!" He slammed his fist on the table he was sitting at, almost knocking down the water on it. "And yet i still defeated my enemies in the field, despite the odds." Daenerys spoke calmly, but Davos sensed a bit of anger in her voice too. Stannis noticed his presence, and stared at him with blue eyes hidden deep in his dark eyesockets. "Lord hand," he said, with a voice much more calmer than the one he used against the queen moments ago. "My wife thinks we ought to burn lord Walder Frey in his own castle, like Aegon the Conqueror did with Harren the Black three centuries ago. I find that a rash and cruel act. Many Northern hostages are helt at this castle. It'll be a turning point in the war to rescue them." "The Northeners will understand this-" Daenerys was cut short by the king. "They will not! I cannot afford to lose more support. I already miss half a kingdom, i do not intend to lose the other half of it!"

Marya, help me, Davos thought. "Burning the entire castle would be.. unwise your grace." He glanced over to Daenerys. Luckily, he didn't seem to have awakened any fire inside of her. "But we have three full grown dragons. Perhaps unleashing fire on the walls might lower the morale of men." Stannis' forehead filled itself with frowns. "Yes.. the willingness of the men. I've seen was despair can do to soldiers. I saw that at Storm's End, when the Tyrells laid siege to the castle. Very well then. I will give Walder Frey one last chance to surrender, and if he refuses, i'll unleash my dragons." That sparked a reaction from the queen. "OUR dragons, you mean. They were not yours." Daenerys was right. They were not Stannis' dragons, nor would they ever truly be. He grinded his teeth, moving the muscles of his jaws. His hollow cheeks moved too. The fury inside him boiling. Stannis was a force to be reckoned with, and angered, he was even worse.

But he did not say a word, instead walking out of the tent. Davos felt the need to follow him. He turned around but was halted by her sweet voice. "No, my lord." The smuggler turned around and took a first proper glance at the queen Stannis married. Tales about her beauty weren't just tales. She was truly beautiful, her silver-blonde hair reaching down to her waist. Small narrow eyes stared at him, purple as all eyes of Valyrians were. Her lips looked pale, yet still gave off a sense of warmness. She wore a white dress, with red decorations sown into the fabric. "Forgive us. My.. husband isn't feeling well lately." She wasn't wrong. "I noticed that, your grace." "It is our marriage. Neither of us weren't exactly waiting for such a thing. And yet here we stand, dragon and stag united. I do not love him, yet i cannot bring myself to hate him. Stannis, i mean. He's an odd man, truly. How come you could bear your time with him?" Davos chuckled. "Stannis raised me to what i am now. I was a common smuggler your grace. And now i am a lord, hand of the king, and high admiral of the Narrow Sea." That made the queen smile. "So he does have a heart. I never thought Stannis Baratheon had one." "Well, forgive me your grace but, King Stannis is a very unique man. You've gravely mistaken him." That didn't upset her, surprisingly. "Mayhaps i have. I suppose time will tell. Now go, your king is waiting."

Davos left the tent to find Stannis. When he eventually found him the king was overlooking the siege from a lonely hill, alone. "Your grace, are you alright?" He looked behind him, his red cloak rippling through the wind. "As well as a troubled king in times of war can be." Silence. He knew nothing to say now. "I intend to end this siege by nightfall. I've informed my bannermen of their tasks. I suppose i'll have to inform my wife too." His tone was less positive when he spoke of her. "She thinks differently of you now, your grace. I've spoken with her." "Of course you have. She must've forced you to stay. She's a fine woman. Pretty, fertile i hope. She has a good heart." Davos chuckled. "I saw you staring at her good heart." Stannis turned around. "There's no time for that. I have a war to win now. Leave me be, my onion knight. You'll stay at the sidelines when we storm the castle. With me and the queen." Davos nodded. Of course, he was no fighter. At Blackwater he served some use for his naval skills, but aside from that he knew little of war. Much unlike Stannis. The only man who could rival him now was Randyll Tarly, who was busy dealing with fanatics in King's Landing. Thank the gods, else the Lannisters would have sent men to the Crossing to face off with us. Walder Frey had sent out numerous ravens, none came back with replies. Littlefinger was still in the Vale, so he could not rally his forces. And with the Lord's Declarant, he was too busy to waste his time on this war.

And just as Stannis had planned, the castle fell. Dragons burned men, and while the gates were being torn down, many surrendered to the king's forces. Walder Frey locked himself in his personal quarters, until Stannis had men tore down the door. The last thing Davos saw of Walder Frey was ser Axel Florent and ser Godry Farring taking him with them. He refused to go willingly, so they had to carry him. He later heard ser Byron Brackwell hanged him himself. That night the king, queen, and their bannermen feasted in the Crossing. Northeners were reunited with their family members again, and thanked king Stannis and queen Daenerys for their rescue. Davos ate little, and after the feast was done he felt tired. What would happen now? He thought when he laid in his bed. Oh Marya, if only you were here.


	7. Fire and Fury VII

His grace's army marched south under the flaming heart banner that Stannis had taken as his own. Alongside his, was the banner of house Targaryen. An unusual sight in these times. After Aerys II Targaryen, nobody would have expected to see any sort of dragon in Westeros. And now there were dozens. Pieces of cloth, and real dragons made of flesh and bones. The news of lord Walder Frey's demise at The Crossing had spread across the realm. More of the Riverlords had joined them on their march to Harrenhal. It'd be a major turning point in the war if they could liberate it. Word had it ser Bonifer Hasty and the Holy Hundred were garrisoned at it. He fought for Stannis once, but after Blackwater Bay he betrayed him. A man who once turned his cloak might turn it again, Davos thought while reaching for his missing knucklebones. I need to stop doing that. They are gone, just like Dale, Allard, Matthos and Maric. His poor sons. For each finger of his hand that was shortened, he lost a son. Ironic, how he was named hand of the king. The gods enjoyed to torment him it seemed.

Harrenhal proved to be a formidable fortress. When they came out of the woods and finally saw the castle, he was breathless. The stories always said that Harrenhal was the largest castle in all of the seven kingdoms, but still he was surprised by it. And so was the queen, he could see it on her face. But not Stannis. Stannis had that cold look he always had. "Set up siege camp around the castle. I want it surrounded. Hasty shouldn't have the men capable to hold it. He'll most likely want a negotiation. He is weak, i will have to talk the castle into my hands. A task that will no doubt prove to be simple." Queen Daenerys' look remained focused on the castle. "Such a formidable castle. Would it serve us well as our main castle? A place to rally from?" She looked at Stannis, expecting a response from him. "Harrenhal is a ruin. After Balerion burned Harren the Black in his own halls, nobody bothered to restore it to its original state. Of course, it is too expensive to."

Beneath the walls of Harrenhal they met. Stannis, Daenerys, Davos, and Ser Bonifer Hasty. He had a fierce and stubborn look in his eyes. Broad shoulders, a strong man. He wouldn't budge, Davos saw it in his eyes. He learned that. To read people through their eyes. Something he often did as a smuggler so many years ago. "Lord Stannis." He said softly. He called him lord. The same man who fought for him at the Blackwater now calls him lord. "You're in lord Petyr Baelish's lands, without permission. I request you leave these lands immediatly and return to that godforsaken North you came from. Every single one of you." He pointed northwards to the tents set up at the hillsides. "You speak to Stannis Baratheon, the one true king of the seven kingdoms ser. Address his as king, for he is no lord." Davos said. He wouldn't let that subtle insult pass unnoticed. "Who is he? Not my king. Just another pretender. I chose the wrong king at the start of the war. Now i have chosen the right one. It is Tommen Baratheon who is the king i serve." Stannis chuckled. "Tommen is a bastard born of incest, and he will be dead soon. If not for Aegon the pretender closing in on King's Landing, it will be those fanatical sparrows that have taken control of the capital as we speak."

Ser Bonifer merely laughed. "Aegon the pretender will not even come close to King's Landing. And these fanatics will be dealt with by lord Mace Tyrell and lord Randyll Tarly. The same goes for Euron Greyjoy. I heard Willas Tyrell and Garlan Tyrell are actively working on destroying him." "And yet here you are, surrounded by thousands of men. How many men do you have ser Bonifer? A hundred? Fewer? I heard the Holy Hundred dwindled in numbers after the Battle of Blackwater Bay." That seemed to hit Bonifer hard, but he didn't admit defeat. "We can still fight! To the last man! I'll never yield the castle to you, pretender!" He turned his horse around and rode back into the castle, gates closing behind him. Stannis grinded his teeth again, and his wife stared at ser Bonifer, the same fire in her eyes as she had before the siege of the Crossing. And once again the might of king Stannis Baratheon and queen Daenerys Targaryen was used to show the realm how traitors would be dealt with. This time less destructive than at the Crossing, but still a sight to behold, how Daenerys' three dragons flew into Harrenhal and burned the Holy Hundred till none of them were left. And ser Bonifer Hasty recieved the traitor's death, for turning on king Stannis after the Blackwater. He burned alongside his men, and the castle was taken.

The next couple days were used for the army to settle into Harrenhal. Against King Stannis' initial plans, they did stay at the castle for some time. The army needed a break, a resting point. The damned cold wore down heavily on them. Even in the Riverlands you could feel it. Thankfully not as much as in the North. Davos held onto his cloak tightly, but it didn't help him much as he walked over the courtyard. Across of it he saw the princess Shireen playing in the snow. Queen Daenerys was with her too. She wore white furs, much unlike the usual dresses she wore. He studied the two of them. Shireen was busy making some sort of snow sculpture, but she was having a hard time with it. He walked closer so he could hear what the two were saying. "You mean to build a man of snow?" Daenerys asked her, kneeling down in the snow herself. She didn't care about ruining her furs it seemed. "Yes.. mother." The little girl smiled, but on her face it looked broken, scarred by the greyscale. And still it warmed his heart to see the two bond. Stannis was watching too, from atop the walls. A small smile marked his face. How unusual, Stannis smiling. He seemed less troubled.

But that very same night, the castle was disturbed. Awoken from his slumber, Davos put on his clothes. Outside he could hear the yells of men, hundreds of them. Something was going on. He opened the doors of his quarters and ran down the stairs of the tower he was sleeping in. The yelling of the men became louder and louder and when he arrived at the courtyard he saw a crowd standing around someone. He pushed men aside and arrived in the center to see ser Byron Brackwell being beaten by ser Cleyton Suggs. "What's this madness?! Cleyton stop!" He yelled. Ser Cleyton ignored him and kept on fighting with ser Byron, who's face was bloodied by now. He tried to stop him but it had no effect. They wouldn't listen. The screams of men deafened him. Up until he heard one low voice. "SILENCE!" It was Stannis who arrived. The entire crowd fell silent as the king entered the circle. "Put him in a cell." He said coldly. He looked over to Davos. "Lord Davos, come with me."

Davos walked after Stannis when they left the courtyard. "Your grace, what was that?" He asked the king, but he received no response. Stannis was blind for everything he said. And up the stairs they went to the personal quarters of him and the queen, where they found Daenerys. The Maester of Harrenhal had done the best he could, but she had a large bloody cut across her cheek. "Gods, who did this?" He knew the answer already. Ser Byron, of course. How could he not know? The knight had plenty of insults ready for the dragon queen. A foreign whore she was to him. But why so foolish? "Ser Byron's betrayal will be met with the ultimate price." The king said, making a fist of his hand. "He defied me, forsake his duty, and made an attempt at my wife's life. The queen he swore to serve just as much as his king." King Stannis raised his face again from the ground he was looking at. "Such crimes can only be repaid with death." He looked at queen Daenerys. "I'll have him burned." "By the dragons?" "Yes." Oh Marya, never before have i wished to be with you as much as i wish right now. Out of this hell. Out of Westeros.


	8. Fire and Fury VIII

Pain was the only feeling she had. A betrayal? Another one of Quaithe's warnings come true? Her message was too unclear, and her head was too dizzy to think about it for too long. Dany simply wanted to never leave her room. Nobody was allowed to enter. After all, nobody was her friend anymore. She was truly alone. For the first time since Drogo's death she felt lost. Inside a bedroom of a castle she did not know, surrounded by men she didn't bear any worth to, in a continent she had only heard of. One warm tear rolled down her cheek, touching the bandage that she was given to stop the bleeding of her wound.

'I inspire no loyalty from these men.' A soft voice in her head said. 'They know me, as they knew my father well. As mad as him, am I in their eyes.' As were all Targaryens to them. The knight who cut her wished her more than merely the pain he gave her. The anger in his eyes said enough. If it was not for the other guards, more blood of this dragon would be spilled. But were they doing that out of duty? Mayhaps they desired to see him fulfill his goal, but feared the king's wrath? Questions, Dany did not know the answers of. But now she felt fear, like she had never felt before. 'You're no girl, don't fear those who wish to harm you. You're a queen, and one with dragons. Targaryens fear none.' The voice whispered again. Yes, she was, but what kind of queen?

Her silk nightgown was replaced with a cloak of thick furs. Dany left her room. 'I do not fear them, nor him. I fear nothing for I am their mother.' She thought, walking down the stairs of her chambers. The night had taken the light from the courtyard. Though it was not empty. Some men walked around, others stood guard. At the main gate, she was halted. "I wish to take a walk. I am not sleepy yet." She said. "Should I call for a party to accompany you your grace?" The knight replied. "I need no company but that of my own. I want to be alone for awhile." Somewhat reluctant, he opened the gate for her. "If I'm not back soon you can send your company, ser." He nodded. "Yes your grace."

Her feet touched the cold white snow that laid over the ground. The hillsides were covered in it. The moonlight made it sparkle as she walked across it. Passing through the encampment, Dany earned herself the stares of quite a few men. 'Do they fear me? Hate me? Or praise me?' They were gone in a matter of seconds however, as she exited the camp and walked up the roads towards the large hillside at the edge of the forest. The cold winds blew through her silver-blonde hairs, and touched upon her face with soft kisses of the cold winters that were upon her. From her hill, the queen could look down upon the campsite. Small fires burning around tents, like stars set on a dark sky.

In the trees behind her she could hear a twig snap, and birds flying away. Turning around, Dany saw a light in the distance, coming closer. 'Have I been gone for that long already?' Her first thought was. But the light came from no torch, nor from a lantern. His red woman's magic gave king Stannis Baratheon a sword of legends. Lightbringer emitted the bright color of fires that would never fade, as dark as they could become. In the darkness, his eyes were small stars in their eyesockets. The light faded as he put away the blade in it's sheath. "Did I frighten you?" His deep and cold voice spoke. "Only the birds did." She replied. "But do I frighten you now still?" He asked, stepping from between the trees. His brown boots were black of mud. He wore a dark red cloak and robes, and as always, his crown of flames. The tips of it shined in the bright moonlight. As did the pin he wore to fasten his cloak. "I don't believe I understand you." She said. He placed his hand on the tree next to him. "What are you now girl? My prisoner, or my wife?" She was reluctant to answer that. "Would you want the truth, or an answer that pleases you well enough?" She asked carefully. A wrong move would anger him, and Stannis Baratheon's temper was that of legends. "I ask only to hear the truth. If I wish for lies I would have asked my uncle, or my previous wife, would she still be alive by now." His other hand made a fist. Clearly the pain of losing a woman had not healed yet.

And then she realised. 'I am not looking at a king. Before me stands a man who is afraid. Of kingship, death. Even me, perhaps.' Stannis Baratheon was no king. He was a man. Just as much as any man is. "I am your prisoner." Dany said, a little more confident of herself now. It felt weird to be confident over something like that. "Yet I allow you to go as you please. You could have ran away. Fly your dragons out of this ruin, away from me. Why did you not?" The thought had not crossed her mind. She had no desire to leave, yet wanted to leave all the same. "We.." he began. The hesitation in his voice could be noted. "We are not enemies. You are no prisoner of mine. I mean you no harm." The stars in his eyesockets felt pointed at her. He was staring deep into her soul. Every bit of cold she felt now was gone. 'Do I hate him? Should I?' She wanted to hit him as hard as she could, but she felt a certain weakness for him as well. Stannis made her feel conflicted. He was merely a man who wanted to bring peace to this world. Wars tired him. He looked old and broken for his age.

"Has the cold winter worn you down, my lord?" She asked. A thin white smile marked his face. A small mark upon a dark black beard. "It has, I fear. I have grown tired of politics, though I must." He raised his hands and took off his crown slowly. "The gold upon my head weights heavy, I once said. And now it does more than ever." He looked at her again. "I fight a war in the fields. I cannot fight one in the bedroom as well. I am sorry if you feel a prisoner of mine, or my enemy. I can be blunt, I know that very well. What use is it, though, to sweeten words with honey when they lose their meaning then?" The cold truth had to be spoken out, he meant. And he was not wrong, no. Dany felt a sudden sense of sympathy and respect for the man. 'He is just like me. The burden of kingship weights heavy on us both. Am I unfair for making it harder for each of us?' "You are right. I forgive you for your blunt behavior then." Dany chuckled. Stannis joined her in that. The only sound heard atop their hillside. 'Their' the voice said again. "I will have an eye on my men. Do not fear any more attempts at your life. They fear me more than you, I can asure you." 'Was that a warning? With Stannis, nothing was ever what it seemed like.' Dany thought.

"I fear nothing, my lord." Her confidence made her stand up straight. "A lie. Nobody fears nothing." He said. He stepped forward in the snow, leaving footsteps behind him. "Do you think I fear nothing, sweet girl?" Playfully, she grabbed onto his cloak. "I would not believe it if you told me you fear anything, my lord." She jokingly spoke. 'Am I a child? I act like one.' "Even a king does. As does his queen. The men? They fear us. Those dragons too." He touched her silver-blonde hairs. "Targaryens are different. Unnatural, some would say. Westeros remembers the Mad King all too well. A sadistic man who killed and raped when he pleased, up till the end." Stannis turned around as he said that. Should she feel insulted by that? He turned around again. "But you are not your father. Madness is not in your blood. And the realm will know that well enough." Somehow that gave her a sense of security. 'Though could he? He was king, but could he protect me on top of that as well?' "Would you want for me to bring you back down to the castle again?" He asked her. How long had they been here? The cold air was gone. It was winter but it felt like summer since he had scared her this night. Her cheek did not hurt any longer. 'What do I feel for him? Hate? Anger? Love?' Impulsively, she gave him a hug. He did not know how to respond, nor did Dany know what she was doing. It simply felt good. And that was exactly what she needed that night.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and softly pushed her back. It seemed like the cold winds came back. "Forgive me. I acted impulsively." She said. Stannis was visibly uncomfortable. "My daughter has grown quite fond of you." He said. "Selyse's death fell hard on the girl. She is in need of a mother, and the gods took her own from her. I suppose she sees you as one." 'I am a mother of dragons, my children. But am I one of real children as well?' "She told me you acted much warmer than her own mother ever did. Not that Selyse spend much time with Shireen anyways."

"She is a very sweet girl. What happened to her?" Stannis grinded his teeth. "Misfortune." He said coldly. "Greyscale would take her. They told me to abandon her. I would not have it. I let every man I could find who was capable of saving her come. They somehow stopped it. I don't know how, or what they did. The girl lived. That is all that mattered." She was hard to look at. The greyscale had touched half her face. The Onion Knight loved the girl however. Like she was his own. "I'm sorry. Though she lives and is happy. You're a good father, my lord." He nodded slowly. "Though I lack a mother for her. Would you be that for her?" 'You ask me to care for a child that is not mine? Trust me with her even though I feel like your prisoner?' She felt surprised by his request. "I will.. try my best." Would she? "Thank you." He simply said, turning around. He placed his hand around the hilt of Lightbringer, and unsheated the sword, lighting up the hillside. "Let us make our way back. There is much planning to do." He reached out, and she grabbed his hand as they made their way down the hill, his sword raised up so they could see where to walk.


End file.
